


She Would Never Be Ella

by Stubbornness_and_Spite



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Mild Gore, based on a tumblr prompt, slight depictions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite
Summary: She would never be perfectHer foot slipped...
Relationships: Wicked Stepsister/The Prince(one-sided)
Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617886
Kudos: 3





	She Would Never Be Ella

_Her foot slipped._

Her stomach clenched, and her heart hit the ground as she felt the blood pooling in her shoe spill out and onto the pristine floor of the carriage. 

Her eyes fell shut as she felt the shame wash over her. 

The prince’s disappointed eyes barely brushed over her as he turned to her mother. She heard him ask if her mother had any other daughters, but it seemed to be in a dream. 

He didn’t want her. 

She wasn’t good enough. 

He wanted the pretty girl, 

the perfect girl, 

with her perfect face 

and her perfect hair

and her pretty words 

and her tiny waist 

and her glowing blush 

and her shining smile 

and her glimmering eyes 

and her goddamn

perfect

tiny

feet! 

She knew what he wanted. 

He wanted what everyone wanted, and it wasn’t her. 

It was never her. 

No matter how many pretty dresses she forced herself into 

or how tight she pulled her corset strings 

or how high her hair was stacked 

or how much she made her eyes shine 

or how much she bled to fit that shoe, 

she 

wasn’t 

enough. 

She would never be enough, not for a prince.

Because 

she 

wasn’t 

Ella. 


End file.
